


Release

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, GDA Fluff, Golden Disk Award Afterhours, M/M, Romance, ill take whatever, main jikyu, minor hajeongwoo, thanks yedam for giving me my jikyu shot tho separately, this is like PLANS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: TREASURE is on their way back to their dorm after the GDA. Jihoon thinks there's something Junkyu's not telling him. And though Jihoon pretends it doesn't bother him, he does what he does best anyway: talk.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be in Busan. But oh well, a short break won't hurt ig. AND this is me trying to find an outlet for a RELEASE with my. . . withheld excitement for tomorrow's comeback. 
> 
> Enough said. Read on.

Glancing behind him, Jihoon looked to check if Junkyu had perhaps fallen asleep, for the latter had been quiet since they’d hopped on the van. But Junkyu was awake, though his eyes were droopy, his head turned toward the tinted window, looking — or not — outside.

Jihoon shifted in his seat, carefully turning his body, so as to not wake the sleeping Jeongwoo beside him. Then, putting one arm comfortable against the back of the seat, he said, quietly, “Hey. Junkyu.”

Both Junkyu and Haruto — the latter sitting next to Junkyu — looked at him. But then Haruto returned to his phone, paying Jihoon no attention. 

Junkyu looked blankly at him, his mouth slightly pouting.

Jihoon smiled inside, but he didn’t show it. He scoffed at Junkyu instead. But as much as he felt happy, he was somewhat curious(bothered) too as to why Junkyu was not being very much himself. Or was he?

“Something up?” asked Jihoon.

Junkyu frowned at him, and looked almost irritated. “What are you talking about,” he said in an almost whiny voice, turning away again toward the window, “I’m fine.”

Jihoon tried to maintain his smile, but deep down inside he felt embarrassed. And hurt. “Okay,” he said, turning back to face front. Looking straight ahead, past their Driver’s shoulder into the road zooming in, Jihoon swallowed, then licked his lips.

Only when they reached the facade of their dorm’s building did Jihoon feel a little cheerful again as he heard others from the other two vans hooted as they jumped out of the vehicle. But Jihoon wasn’t entirely happy. As soon as Jeongwoo and Haruto were out, he cast a glance toward Junkyu and gave the impression that he was only coming out after Junkyu. Junkyu gave him a quick look, then began to shuffle outside.

And as soon as he was within reach, Jihoon gently placed his hand against Junkyu’s back, then followed him out. Junkyu looked at him, and Jihoon looked back, but he didn’t take off his hand. In fact, smiling weakly, Jihoon let his hand slide up then slung his arm around Junkyu’s shoulder. Onwards they walked.

All TREASURE Members gathered around the common room, all of them too tired to change to their comfortable clothes just yet except Junkyu, apparently, who had gone straight to his and Haruto’s shared room. 

Jihoon sat down on the couch with an intention to check the comments on Twitter, but his attention divided now, he let his phone drop to the couch instead and began chewing his lower lip, his eyes looking toward the direction of Junkyu and Haruto’s room.

And as if noticing it just now, he felt for his chest. His heart was beating faster. And hard.

He looked around him — at his bandmates. Some were now finally retiring to their rooms to change, and some remained slumped on the other couch or sat cross-legged on the floor. Like Haruto, who was sitting on the other couch across the room and was looking over Jeongwoo’s shoulder. The two seemed rapt at what they were watching.

Seeing his chance, Jihoon sprang to his feet, left his suit on the couch and marched into Junkyu and Haruto’s room.

When he reached the room, he found the door ajar, and he saw, from the small gap, Junkyu just putting on his shirt, allowing Jihoon to glimpse a little of Junkyu’s skin. He looked away, but Junkyu had already caught his gaze.

Blinking, Jihoon forced himself to meet the younger member’s eyes.

“What?” Junkyu asked.

Jihoon opened his mouth, closed it again, then opened again to say, “Can I come in?”

Junkyu didn’t answer, but he gently slapped the door open. Jihoon walked in. He watched Junkyu sit down on the bed. Jihoon took a seat on Junkyu’s swivel chair and gave the latter’s piano a quick, melancholic look.

“Did you see Yedam’s post?” Jihoon began, looking at Junkyu.

Junkyu, who was now playing with his phone, shook his head. 

Jihoon didn’t know what to say. But then Junkyu said, “Why?”

“Nothing,” said Jihoon quickly, then felt dumb afterwards. “I saw some of the comments. They were very happy to see you. You should post a selc — ”

Junkyu hummed, cutting Jihoon. “I will, when I feel like it,” he said.

Despite that, Jihoon seemed to find it amusing, for he chuckled.

“Come on,” said Jihoon, taking out his phone, “let’s take a selca.”

“Leave me alone, Park Jihoon.”

Grinning, Jihoon chuckled his phone back in his trouser’s pocket. “Hey,” he said, “why are you so grumpy today?”

Junkyu ignored him, his eyebrows knitted, eyes focused on the screen of his mobile phone. 

Smiling, Jihoon stood up then slumped down beside Junkyu, propping one elbow as he watched the latter play.

They sat like that for the next five minutes or so. Then, when Jihoon was certain Junkyu was now comfortable, he started playfully sniffing Junkyu’s hair.

“Stop it,” Junkyu complained, but not taking his eyes away from his phone.

And when finally he’d had enough, he turned to glare at Jihoon but that was also when Jihoon leaned forwards to supposedly sniff Junkyu.

And their lips smacked.

It was quick. And it hurt a little.

They both looked at each other now, quiet, blushing. Jihoon blinked at Junkyu. He wanted to laugh, but his lips themselves seemed to have paralyzed — in fact, his face seemed to have forgotten how to recover.

And then Junkyu kissed him again. And this time, Junkyu didn’t break away. He pressed his lips harder against Jihoon, until Jihoon had no choice but to open his mouth, accepting entrance. Kissing back, he closed his eyes.

How long it lasted, Jihoon didn’t know. But as they broke away and he fluttered his eyes open, he looked down at Junkyu with half-lidded eyes and searched whatever he thought he needed to explain what just happened. But Junkyu only stared at him.

Then looking down, Junkyu finally spoke.

“I’m just. . . exhausted, I guess,” he said, “I don’t. . . I don’t know how to express it. I don’t want to come across as being. . . whiny. I mean we’re all hard at work, that’s just. . . that would be unfair of me. I don’t know. I can’t. . . I don’t know why I’m feeling like this.”

Jihoon made Junkyu lie on his lap. It was awkward, and when he looked down at Junkyu’s face, they both chuckled and broke eye-contact. But after a moment, Jihoon looked back down at Junkyu’s face, which was slightly turned. Jihoon began brushing Junkyu’s hair with his fingers.

“Don’t blame yourself,” said Jihoon, “it’s. . . that’s natural. I mean. . . yeah, maybe all the preparation has taken its toll. But you said it yourself, you don’t let your body let it feel what it’s supposed to feel. Don’t hold back. It’s okay to say you’re not fine.”

“No, it’s not,” said Junkyu weakly, “I don’t need to spread something. . . a negative energy. You know our maknaes, they get easily disheartened.”

Looking up, staring into space, Jihoon thought for a moment. Junkyu was right. “Well then,” said Jihoon, “you can talk to me. Use me. When you need a release.”

Junkyu was quiet. Jihoon looked down. Junkyu’s eyes were closed. But Jihoon could tell he was yet asleep. “Junkyu?”

Junkyu hummed in response.

“You know I’m always, right?” said Jihoon.

Junkyu slowly nodded his head.

“Don’t ever think twice,” said Jihoon, “when you’re feeling low and you need to. . . talk about it.”

Junkyu nodded his head, but Jihoon knew he didn’t mean that.

“I’m serious, Kyu,” said Jihoon, “and besides you’re being unfair.”

Junkyu opened his eyes. He turned his face to look up at Jihoon. “Me?”

Jihoon smiled. “Mm.”

Junkyu frowned. “No, I’m not,” he said, “why do you think that?”

Jihoon broke eye contact. “You always listen to me whine,” he began, “and you always know what to say. But. . . but you won’t even open up to me,” he looked down at Junkyu again, “anymore.”

Junkyu blinked at him, then he turned his face away again. 

He sat up.

Jihoon looked at him, waiting. Then his eyes widened when Junkyu kissed him again. It was a brief, soft peck, but still. . .

“You know me,” said Junkyu, looking him straight in the eye, “I’m never good with words.”

Jihoon looked on, blinking. He gulped. He studied the young man in front of him. And for some reason, he found himself thinking back to that moment just hours ago when they stood standing on the stage, accepting yet another recognition, solidifying their dreams, solidifying further the family TREASURE was becoming. And yet here he was also, sitting beside Junkyu, listening to him be oblivious to his real power.

His power with words. His ability to listen. His ability to get through people’s hearts.

And just like that Jihoon felt like he was back again to who he was before he became the person he was now. And he was humbled.

Jihoon found himself smiling. “You are good with words,” he told Junkyu, “in fact I think, of all of us, you’re the best at it. . . better than me.”

Junkyu snorted at him. Then he began to stand up.

But Jihoon pulled him back. Junkyu looked at him, slightly abashed. 

“Oh, Kyu,” Jihoon began, “the things. . .”

Junkyu waited but Jihoon hesitated, swallowing. “What?” demanded Junkyu, frowning.

_ The things you do to me. . . and you don’t even know. _

But Jihoon didn’t continue. He leaned forwards instead, kissing Junkyu. Slowly, he made the latter lie on his back. Then he took control. 

Some words, Jihoon thought, are better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all in Busan;>


End file.
